onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 717
Chapter 717 is titled "The Forgotten of Dressrosa". Cover Page Color Spread: Luffy and Chopper are on a hot-air balloon while Law, Kin'emon, Momonosuke and the rest of the Straw Hats are on a Chopper mecha whose hat is a miniature poolside bar. Short Summary In the Colosseum, Chinjao told Luffy that the King of the Pirates is one who conquers all the conquerors in the New World. He then started crying over his lack of memories of what Garp did to him and demanded an answer from Luffy who knew nothing about it. Outside in the streets, Sanji and Kin'emon are watching Luffy's fight while observing in disguise the numerous marines surrounding the colosseum waiting to arrest any criminal that exits the stadium. However, not a single loser of the battle royales came out, confusing even the present vice admiral Bastille over what's happening inside. Elsewhere, Thunderous Soldier of Rage explains that ten years ago when Doflamingo took over the island, he imposed a strict curfew between Humans and Toys. Confused, Franky asks why would he separate them like that until the toy soldier reveals that every toy in the island were once humans who became forgotten to their loved ones and that Doflamingo brought a Devil Fruit user that caused those transformation. At Green Bit, Trafalgar Law is barely holding his defense against Issho and Doflamingo's assault. Their battle is felt shaking the Tontatta Kingdom while the dwarves believed it to be Ussop's Haki. When Usopp questions their war with Doflamingo, the dwarves thought it was a joke and explains that 500 of their people including their princess are held as slaves in Doflamingo's Smile factory and their goal is to rescue them and destroy the factory revealed to be hidden in the Corrida Colosseum basement, right underneath Luffy's feet. Long Summary Don Chinjao is impressed by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. Luffy tells Chinjao that he aims to be the Pirate King and Chinjao scolds him, saying that he must conquer all the seas for that to happen. Chinjao asks Luffy who taught him haki and Luffy says it was Rayleigh. Chinjao is surprised that Rayleigh is still alive and hits Luffy, telling him that he doesn't want to remember the past. Don Chinjao starts crying that his treasure was in front of him but he couldn't reach it. Gatz and the crowd are surprised to see the legendary pirate start to cry. Chinjao questions Luffy as to what Garp did to him. Meanwhile, Sanji and Kin'emon are watching Luffy's battle. Kin'emon asks Sanji to help him to save Kanjuro. Sanji says it is too dangerous now as Bastille and the Marines are surrounding the Colosseum. The scene switches to the Thunderous Soldier of Rage explaining to Franky about the two rules imposed by Doflamingo since he became king of Dressrosa ten years ago. They are: #There is a curfew at midnight. No one can be out after that hour. #Toys and Humans must not go into each other's houses. Franky is surprised by this because the toys and the humans get along so well. Suddenly, Esta is seen yelling at a toy, saying that he caught the "human illness". The Toy demands that he is human, and that he used to be Esta's boyfriend. He is taken away by soldiers and thrown into the scrap bin. A boy is telling his toy dog Wanpoko to let him ride on him, but Wanpoko refuses, saying that the boy is too heavy. Wanpoko is in truth Milo, and he used to be the boy's father and the husband of the boy's mother. The Thunderous Soldier of Rage asks the mother and son if they have a husband and father, respectively, and they answer that they do not. The Thunderous Soldier of Rage tells Franky that he will tell him more about it at the Flowerbed. On Green Bit, the fight is continuing, and Law is failing to contact Nami via Den Den Mushi. In the Tontatta Kingdom, the ground is rumbling from Usoland's "haki" and Leo is stitching all the furniture in his house to the floor. He accidentally stitched his grandma to the shelf as well. Leo asks Usoland and Robiland if they are hungry and they reply that they are not. Usopp asks Leo why they want to battle with Doflamingo and Leo answers that 500 dwarves are held captive in the dark factory on Dressrosa, including the kingdom's princess, Manshelly. Leo then shouts that the decisive battle will be in the dark factory, under the Corrida Colosseum. Quick References Chapter Notes *Marines surround the Corrida Colosseum. *Vice Admiral Bastille, first seen in the Marineford Arc, is formally introduced for the first time. *For some reason, the defeated fighters from A Block and B Block haven't come out of Colosseum. *Doflamingo enacted two laws after becoming the king of Dressrosa ten years ago: **The first law is that the lights go out precisely at midnight, after which no one is allowed outside. Humans must stay in their homes, while toys stay in their toy houses. **The second law is that humans and toys may not enter the others' houses. *All the toys on the island were originally humans but were turned into toys by a Devil Fruit user working for Doflamingo. In addition, the human citizens forgot what the toys originally were. *Franky and Thunderous Soldier of Rage are close to the Flower Hill. *The dwarves reveal that 500 of their friends, including their princess, are forced to work in a dark factory in the basement of the Corrida Colosseum. Characters Arc Navigation